1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to insulation jackets for use as flanged valves which serve to thermally insulate valve covers, thus reducing thermal losses.
2. Description of Prior Art
In view of the high cost of energy it has been found highly desirable to insulate pipes and lines normally exposed to the atmosphere so as to cut down on heat losses and save energy. While the insulation of straight piping lends itself readily to known techniques, the insulation of valves and valve casings presents quite another problem in view of their unusual and varying shapes and sizes. Furthermore, it is important that the insulation cover used effectively seal off the exterior of the valve housing from the atmosphere so as to prevent energy leaks which might normally occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,967 to WITHEIM discloses a multi-layered flexible valve cover constructed to conform to valves having a stub-type valve construction. The use of Velcro-type fasteners for purposes of securing the insulation jacket around the piping is disclosed although other types of fasteners are also mentioned including buckles, clips, belts or other structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,840 to FRANKE discloses a multi-piece removable valve insulation casing provided with one or more drain holes along its surface to permit leakage thus rendering such leakage visible.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,317 to ELLIS discloses a strap which may be used in conjunction with an attached clamp to secure an insulation jacket around a pipe.
While the above patents evidence attempts at solving the problem of heat losses from valve casings, the prior art devices have proven themselves bulky and unmanageable while failing to provide completely satisfactory insulation protection.